El chico que vino a cambiarlo todo
by ukwii
Summary: Albus Potter, es un adolescente inseguro, melancólico y un tanto incomprendido. Cree que no cumple los estándares que sus padres quisieran y además la chica que cree amar esta totalmente fuera de su alcance, a pesar de ser su mejor amiga. En un momento de locura se enreda en un lió que lo hará conseguir una nueva vida, amigos y romances además de el valorar a su familia.


Acostado, pensando y con sus audífonos escuchando música muggle a todo lo que daba su reproductor mp3, Albus trataba de escapar de todo lo que le rodeaba. Las mazmorras eran su refugio en ese momento.

Ser el hijo de en medio de por si no es fácil, y menos si de tus padres parece ser que no sacaste nada.

— _Soy el abandonado, inútil y extraño hijo de en medio._ _—_ pensaba el chico con lágrimas traicioneras que salían de sus ojos.

Albus Severus Potter de 15 años sentía no pertenecer a su familia, por muchos años durante su infancia creyó que su hermano James no mentía al decirle que era adoptado.

 **Flashback**

—Vamos Albus ya tienes 10 años no me digas que no tienes curiosidad por montar una escoba o jugar quidditch. —Un Harry Potter de unos treinta y tantos llevaba una escoba en cada una de sus manos.

—No, la verdad es que prefiero observar en la tierra. — el muchacho daba pasos hacia atrás para alejarse de su padre hasta que choco con la pared.

— ¿Pero por qué no? si James lo hizo cuando tan solo tenía 6 años.

—Yo sí quiero papi llévame contigo. —suplicaba la pequeña Lily.

—Déjalo Harry. —dijo una mujer pelirroja. — aunque déjame decirte Al que los de primer año tienen clases obligatorias de vuelo.

—Eres un fenómeno Severus, ¿acaso no perteneces a esta familia o eres un muggle?

—James. —advirtió Harry.

—¿Qué? —Trato de hacerse el inocente y Lily comenzó a reírse.

—Bien lo intentare. —susurro en un tono apenas audible.

—¡Genial! Vamos hijo, sé que te encantara. Quizás lo hagas tan bien como James a tu edad. —Harry abrazo a su hijo mayor por los hombros, mientras dejaba al pequeño Albus atrás.

La familia Potter salió al patio trasero de la casa para pasar una tarde juntos.

—Yo quiero volar con Jimmy. —gritaba Lily y su hermano la cargaba y llenaba de besos mientras Albus los veía celosos.

—Piensa rápido Albus. —Ginny lanzo una quaffle a su hijo para calentar.

— _¿Por qué ella jamás es así conmigo? Jamás molesta a James pero a mí… parece que me odia, a su propio hermano._ _—_ Un golpe en la cara lo hizo salir de sus pensamientos. — ¡Auch!

Un líquido caliente y rojo salía de su nariz, Albus la tapaba con su mano pero era inútil pues la mano se le bañaba en sangre.

—Mamá golpeo a Severus. —La pequeña Lily señalaba a su hermano con una sonrisa y Harry corría hacia su hijo con cara de preocupación.

James y Lily reían a mares hasta que Ginny con una sola mirada los callo.

—¡Déjame en paz! —Cuando Harry intento ayudar a su hijo este se deshizo del agarre. —Yo no quería hacer esto solo lo hice por ti. —Seguido corrió en dirección a la casa.

Una vez limpio y en su habitación leyendo uno de los libros que su prima Rose le había prestado fue interrumpido por su hermano mayor.

—¿Qué quieres? —dijo en tono molesto.

—Valla cuanto amor hermano. Estas lastimando mis sentimientos. —decía con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Albus bajo su libro e hizo una mueca mientras levantaba una ceja.

—Aunque bueno tu que puedes saber de sentimientos pequeño huraño llorón, no me sorprendería que el próximo año el sombrero te mande a Slytherin.

Albus no dijo nada e ignorando por completo a James volviendo de nuevo a su libro.

—Eres un mal educado que no vez que sigo aquí, no me ignores. —James se paró frente a su hermano y le cerró el libro.

Gruñó—Pues habla que no tengo tu tiempo.

—Papá lo único que quería era un feliz recuerdo padre e hijo de tu primera vez volando.

—Yo estaba dispuesto a intentar algo que obviamente no quería, hasta que mamá me golpeo.

—¡Ay por Merlín! Fue un accidente.

—Sí pero tus burlas y las de Lily no lo fueron.

—Eres un delicado. No sé cómo no quieres volar cuando tu madre fue una de las mejores cazadoras en quidditch profesional y papá fue el buscador más joven en un siglo.

—Perseguir como troll pelotas en el aire no se me hace un gran arte o una gran ciencia yo prefiero ocupar mi tiempo en cosas más interesantes.

El mayor de los Potter comenzó a reírse a carcajadas. —¿Estas bromeando verdad? Ahora hablas como tía Hermione o como Rose, de verdad que a veces me haces dudar si eres mi hermano.

—James vete de aquí, Rose vendrá pronto y querrá su libro de vuelta así que tengo que terminarlo ahora que puedo. —Albus se paró junto a la puerta y la abrió

Esa misma noche Albus salió de su habitación y al encontrarse a su padre cenando una taza de cereal decidió acercarse.

—Hijo, ¿ya estas mejor?

—Sí, creo que exagere un poco.

—Jamás me paso algo así con James, ambos volábamos todas las tardes antes de que el tuviera que irse a Hogwarts pero…

—Papá basta quieres, sé que no soy James, no vuelo, no soy un bromista nato, y quizás ni siquiera quede en Gryffindor… —Albus bajo la cabeza avergonzado por quien era y porque sentía que a sus 10 años ya era una decepción para su padre.

—¿Oye que tienes? —Harry levanto el rostro de su hijo y lo vio a los ojos, esos ojos verdes como los de él y su madre.

—¿Podemos intentarlo una vez más, solo tú y yo?

Harry sonrió y abrazo a su pequeño. —Claro que si Albus.

 **End Flashback.**

—Mentiroso. —decía apretando los dientes.

Harry y Albus jamás había tenido ese momento a solas padre e hijo pues siempre eran interrumpidos por alguno de sus hermanos, su propia madreo o primos.

—Albus, amigo, ¿estás aquí?

Scorpius Malfoy abrió la puerta de la habitación que compartía con su mejor amigo, la recamara estaba a oscuras así que encendió las luces con un lumos.

—Ay no puede ser de nuevo. —dijo al ver a su amigo tumbado en la cama con su aparetejo muggle y con una almohada en la cara.

—Hermano, ¿estás bien?

Albus ya había caído en cuenta de que Scorpius estaba ahí por lo que se quitó los audífonos y dejo que los recuerdos se fueran desvaneciendo.

—Estoy bien.

Scorpius se lanzó en la cama y trato de quitarle la almohada a su amigo para verlo cara a cara.

—Vamos Al, me ofende que me mientas. Habla.

No es nada de verdad, solo recordaba cosas.

—De nuevo pensando en el pasado, no te atormentes, el futuro está frente a ti. —Malfoy parecía más feliz que nunca pues hablaba y sonreía como loco.

Albus sabía que había veces que ni su mejor amigo lo entendía, quizás ese era uno de esos momentos. Le dolió un poco no poder hablar con él sobre lo que le molestaba, pero sabía que Scorpius lo había buscado porque quería algo, así que decidió olvidar sus problemas para así poder saber que quería Scorpius.

—Bien olvido el pasado, ahora tu dime porque esa sonrisa.


End file.
